


Something Sought

by thriftysteps



Series: Warm-ups [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Frustration, Gen, Introspection, Strength, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thriftysteps/pseuds/thriftysteps
Summary: Hibari is physically strong—no one can contest that—but there are other notions of strength that he is lacking.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Warm-ups [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837456
Kudos: 12





	Something Sought

**Author's Note:**

> This writing exercise was supposed to be written in the hurt/comfort style but I've never written h/c and frankly, I don't understand it, but neither would Hibari, I guess.
> 
> So instead of Hurt/Comfort, this kinda reads like pensive frustration.

Strength was something that Hibari had always admired. He remembered the first time he thought he wanted to be strong and the subsequent years of fighting—win or lose—in order to achieve that strength. 

His strength, he found, was immeasurable and always growing exponentially. It was something he was proud of because with that strength came power, authority. It felt good to be seen and feared. He thought that _that_ was what strength was supposed to be. 

It had never occurred to him that being strong and _loved_ was an option until he saw what Tsunayoshi’s leadership did. The mafia boss was strong, Hibari could acknowledge that—not enough to beat him in a fight, not yet, but he was getting close. 

He’d witnessed the way Tsunayoshi fought with all the ferocity of a cornered animal, had glimpsed his brief moments of unadulterated rage against an enemy mafioso, had seen the bored expression on his face when he didn’t put much effort into a fight where he overpowered the opponent by lengths. 

He knew the man was physically strong, but he wasn’t feared. Not in the way Hibari was. The people who gathered around the man knew his strength and were pulled in _closer_ because it wasn’t his strength they sought. It was what was behind the strength. 

A different kind of strength. An emotional one. 

One that Hibari had never understood, but—at seeing the unyielding loyalty the Sky received—was becoming more interested in. His people, the people in the Foundation, were loyal to him only to an extent and he never found himself able to trust them. There were many idiots who joined the Foundation on other organization’s orders to infiltrate the Foundation and gain information on the Vongola. He dealt with those himself. 

Tsunayoshi never had a problem with intruders, though, and if it was the result of being emotionally strong, then maybe Hibari would look into it. 

Those intruders of his never gave him a good fight and it had become increasingly tedious to discipline them himself. He could always just stop hiring, but where was the authority in that. To be able to control thousands of people the way Tsunayoshi did was something Hibari envied and sought for himself. 

But what were emotions aside from hindrances? How could he make use of them to earn loyalty based on trust and admiration rather than fear? 

He didn’t think he would ever be puzzled by something like this, but when he sought answers, he always found them. 

So he left his office to find Vongola Decimo.

**Author's Note:**

> For this exercise, I wrote down 6 characters, 6 motivations, and 6 writing styles (genres?) and then rolled 3 dice. I got a little frustrated myself because there's an idea in my brain that I was trying to get out in the limited time I had, but I couldn't. 
> 
> That's what warm-ups are for, though, right? Get the juices flowing.
> 
> If anyone's curious on the status of Because I'm Wide Awake, the next chapter is at 4k and is looking to be on the long side since there's still a whole day of activities I have planned for the guardians.


End file.
